Graphic user interface (GUIs) known in the computer art and have even been applied to some consumer devices. Applying common GUIs directly to consumer entertainment appliances may, however, be disadvantageous, because the typical GUI is complex and may limit functionality of the appliance. In particular, consumer entertainment appliances using remote controls may be technologically challenged, because of the functional limitations of the typical GUI and the remote control which the user employs for selecting and modifying particular application programs and games.
For example, a Windows™ interface (Microsoft Corporation, Redmond Wash.) is typically designed to work in a monitor type environment, with the user sitting less than 2 to 3 feet from the monitor. Such an application runs at a fairly high resolution, using small fonts and would be difficult to adapt to lower resolution monitors such as NTSC television. Even if applied to a large, high resolution monitor, (e.g., HDTV or the like), such an application may be difficult to use in a television viewing environment where the user sits typically 10–20 feet away from the screen.
Moreover, in such an environment, the use of a mouse or keyboard may be awkward, clumsy, and inconvenient as a typical desk or flat surface may not be readily available in a living room environment. Using a keyboard or mouse on a coffee table is awkward and ergonomically incorrect. A typical television type remote control would be preferable for use in a television type environment (e.g., living room, bedroom, home theater, or the like).
It may be desirable, therefor, to maximize application functionalities for different modes and applications which a user may launch and switchably alternate in background and foreground during operation. For example, different applications or modes may have different video output requirements. When in the Windows environment, a user may <ALT TAB> between different applications. In such an environment, the same video output mode may be utilized without regard to whether the particular application would be optimized with a different video mode. Little regard is given to optimizing ancillary functionalities native to a particular application. Switching between applications is accomplished, but subject to the current functional modality without any attempt at functional optimization incident to the particular application.
In addition, it is not known in the Prior Art to check for resource conflicts in advance between a new application to be launched and applications which have already been launched. Moreover, resource conflicts between multiple applications are not known to be resolved automatically with launching of a conflicting application. Nor is it believed to be known in the art to switch between applications by simple actuation to produce a menu of applications followed by selection of a particular one of the applications from the menu.
Similarly, it is not believed to be known in the art to respond automatically to a physical condition subject to active menu production and application selection with the launching of a second application if it is not already active in the background while being engaged with a first application, accompanied by switching from the first to the second application automatically, accompanied by an environmental context change associated with the second application.
For example, in a Windows™ environment, the possible conflicts between various programs and between various hardware types are almost endless, due to the constantly increasing number of software programs and hardware devices available for use in a computer system. If a user attempts to launch an application or use a hardware device which causes a conflict with another application or hardware device, the end result may be an error message, such as a general protection fault. For a typical consumer, such error messages are confusing and frustrating. Moreover, when such errors occur, oftentimes, data may be lost, the system may lock up, or an application must be closed manually.
A typical consumer is more familiar with a standard television (TV) interface than with computer systems and their interfaces. The typical consumer is familiar with remote controls for selecting TV channel and changing the audio volume of the TV and controlling other TV parameters, as well as using such controls for VCRs, DVD players, cable set-top boxes, stereo equipment, and the like.
Moreover, systems utilizing television interfaces to access the internet are known in the art. An example of such a system is the WebTV™ box which is licensed sold under a variety of brand names. Using a fairly simple user interface, the WebTV box allows a user to send and receive e-mail as well as access internet web sites. However, further applications of the WebTV box are fairly limited.
Set-top boxes are increasingly being configured with adaptations of Windows operating systems, (e.g., Windows CE). However, an unsophisticated TV viewer confronted with such a Windows interface may find it not very consumer-oriented, user-friendly, or operationally intuitive. The typical consumer user may prefer a simple, friendly presentation of set-top choices and parameters, not an entire panoply of Windows operating system interface complexities.
Further, if a set-top box is connected to selected information sources and appliances such as a telephone, a game device, the world wide web, TV, digital video disk (DVD) equipment, then it is desirable to provide the consumer user with a simple, particularized user interface scheme directed to all or selected ones of the connections, sources, and modes coupled into the set-top box, without the distraction of a generalized, unspecific and unduly technical user interface imported from the computer arts and not designed specifically for integrated multimedia applications.
Prior Art multi-function remote control devices are also known in the art. For example a television remote control device may be configured to operate VCR, DVD, SurroundSound, or other devices. Alternately, a so-called “universal” remote control device may be provided to active a number of different infrared remote controlled consumer devices. However, in most instances, such remote controls must be programmed to be compatible with the make, model, and type of device to be controlled, or must “learn” such control signals by inputting signals from the manufacturer-supplied control for such a device.
Moreover, once programmed, such remote controls often require a two-step control function in order to operate. In order to control a particular device, a button must first be pressed indicating which device is to be controlled, and then a second button pressed indicating the command for the device. The universal remote then sends an infrared signal for the particular type of device selected and the command requested. The intelligence for such a feature resides in the remote. The separate consumer devices have no means by which they can determine context-sensitivity of a control signal.